Love Triangle
by T A L I A B L A C K
Summary: What if Bella met Jacob first? Jacob imprints on Bella but what happens when she meets Edward? - "I had been dating Edward for three months now. Jacob didn’t know anything about it and that’s what made me feel worse each day." REVIEW!
1. Spiderman

I had been dating Edward for three months now. Jacob didn't know anything about it and that's what made me feel worse each day. Jacob and I would spend the morning together and then he would drop me off, I'd give him a kiss goodbye, and then I would rush off to find Edward and we would usually spend the afternoon together unless Jacob had something planned. For some reason, I couldn't find the strength to dump one of them. Edward was the most perfect and amazing person I had ever met, and Jacob was funny and sweet and whenever I was around him I felt protected and well, happy.

"Bella, what movie do you want to see today?" Edward's perfect and beautiful voice chimed in my ear.

"Why don't we see _Spiderman_."

"Sounds good to me." He replied and he smiled his crooked smile. I couldn't help but smile back. "Two tickets to _Spiderman_."

The lady at the desk handed us the tickets and smiled. "Enjoy."

Edward smiled and then looked at her name tag. "Thanks Georgia." She giggled and he waved as we walked towards the cue for popcorn and drinks.

"Why do always have to be so flirty." I mumbled and tightened my grip around his freezing cold arm.

"I'm simply being polite." He chuckled and he kissed my forehead as if to sorry.

After five minutes of waiting in cue we finally got out popcorn and we walked into the cinema. We sat down in our assigned seats which were positioned in the middle row. The seats that we were given were still covered in popcorn from the last movie.

The trailers started to play and I decided that I would have time to go to the toilet before the movie started.

"Edward I'm going to go to the toilet. I'll be back in three minutes." Edward nodded and I walked out of the cinema and rushed to the bathroom. Luckily there wasn't a cue for the toilets as there was for the popcorn. When I was done I washed my hands. The soap dispenser was blocked and so I decided that if I whacked it hard enough the soap would come out. My plan succeeded but instead of getting soap on my hands I got it all over my sleeve.

"Shit." I muttered as two girls walked into the bathroom. They were both holding a makeup bag each. One had black wavy hair and beautiful brown piercing eyes. The other girl had a perfect and pale looking face with blonde straight hair. They started gossiping as they opened up their bags and began to apply a thick amount of foundation on their already perfectly coloured and smooth skin. I could tell my cheeks were burning up and I looked at the ground and walked over to a tap further away from them and rinsed the soap out of my shirt.

"Oh my god Maddie. I can't believe how cute Jacob is, I hope he asks me out." The black haired girl said.

"I can tell he has something for you Nicole."

Was this the Jacob I knew and loved? I walked over to the drier and positioned my arm underneath it and leant my back against the wall and kept listening to their conversation.

"Well I guess if he doesn't ask me out, I could always ask him my self."

"That shows that your desperate Nicole."

"True." She sighed and tucked her wavy hair behind her ear and started to apply mascara. I decided this conversation wasn't going anywhere and Edward would be getting worried knowing him so I headed out the door. I bet it was another Jacob and I was just overreacting.

When I got into the cinema and walked up the steps to get to my row, I saw a familiar face. _Shit. _He was in the back row. Jacob was in the same cinema as me. He was surely going to spot me eventually. I pulled all my hair to one side so he couldn't see my face and I walked over to Edward who was staring at screen with concentration. The movie had started.

Edward looked at me. "Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"I just had a dilemma with the soap dispenser." I mumbled nervously. I sunk down in my seat and closed my eyes. Its okay, I can make it through the movie without him seeing me.

I heard a cough coming from behind me. I'm sure that was Jacob's cough. Am I going crazy? Calm down Bella, everything is going to be fine.

"Bella?" Edward whispered into my ear. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded and looked up from my lap to look at the screen.

"What did you think of the movie?" Edward asked as we walked out of the cinema. Well, Edward was walking, I was basically running.

"Ah, It was good Edward." I said frantically. I looked around me to see if Jacob was there but he obviously hadn't come out of the cinema yet. I started to tug on Edwards sleeve.

"Bel-"

"Edward. Can I go home? I'm not… feeling well. Yes that's it. I 'm not feeling well." I demanded impatiently. I suddenly saw Jacob make his way out of the cinema. He was walking out with the two girls I saw in the bathroom and another guy who I didn't recognize. My heart started to sprint and I gritted my teeth.

"Bella. Are you alright?" He asked as he placed his cool hand on my forehead. "You don't have a temperature… but if you want to go home, I'll take you home know."

"Yes!" I cried as I tried to drag Edward out the door. Jacob was getting closer and we hadn't left the cinema left. I started to sweat really badly on my palms and my forehead. Edward put his arm around my waste and we made our way to the exit. A little too slow for my liking. Just as Edward and I were about to take our first step out the door, Jacob yelled out.

"Bella!"

My heart stopped and I slowly turned around to see Jacob grinning at me.

"Jacob." I mumbled but tried to look enthusiastic by putting a large cheesy grin on my sweating face.

"Hi." He said. Jacob came up to me so we were face to face and he hugged me tight. Any tighter and my insides would have turned to mush. He chuckled and then suddenly he stopped and stared at Edward who was standing beside me. He looked jealous and hurt. I didn't know what to do.

"Oh um-"

"I'm Edward Cullen." Edward butted in. He lifted out his right hand for a shake. Jacob reached for his hand and as soon as they touched, I could see the reaction on their faces.

"You have a fever." Edward exclaimed.

"And you are freezing. It's like you've been sitting in the refrigerator all day."

Edward laughed to break the tension and Jacob pulled a fake smile. "Well Bella. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Jacob walked out of the cinema, which left me and Edward and a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

We were in the car on the way to the Cullen's. "So, who is this Jacob?"

"He's, well, a friend."

"Okay."

I looked down at my hands and began to play with my fingers by bending and shaping them in weird positions.

"He's a werewolf."

"Yes I know Bella. His hand was hot."

"You don't care?"

"I do care but, there is nothing I can do about it. He's your friend. You won't want to stay away from him."

"No, not really."

"Thought so... but you can't expect me to like him."

"Yes I know." Edward had told me the story a billion times and I understood the grudge held between werewolves and vampires. We arrived at the Cullen's and we went inside to find Jasper and Alice playing chess.

"The master is here." Edward laughed. Alice got up and let Edward sit down while Jasper reset the chess pieces. Alice gave me a hug and we sat on the couch and watched the chess game. It was the funniest game of chess I had ever seen in my life.


	2. Answers

Like every other morning before school, it was just me and Jacob on the beach sitting in the cool fine sand. There was no wind and no waves today. The water was so still that it looked like you could just walk across it without falling in.

"Bella. I need to talk to you about something important."

"Mmm." I mumbled as I got up from resting on his hot chest.

"That guy you were with. He's a-"

"A vampire, I know."

I snuggled my head back into his chest and closed my eyes.

"That's not all I needed to say." Jacob exclaimed and lifted my head so I was looking at him straight in the face.

"Who is he?"

"He is, um, my friend."

"I know your lying Bella."

"Am not."

"Your dating him. I see you with him everyday after school." He said as he stood up and walked towards the shoreline and looked out to the horizon. "I'm not stupid."

"Jacob, it's not what you think."

"What do you mean by that?" He scratched his head as he turned around to look at me. He crossed his arms.

"No."

"No what Bella?"

I started to cry. This is why I was dreading seeing Jacob today. I knew everything would just collapse and fall into my hands.

"I'm guessing this relationship is over."

"NO!" I cried and ran up to Jacob and held him tight. He shrugged me off.

"Bella. Your being selfish now. You can't have two boyfriends."

"I'll dump Edward!"

There was a pause. "Promise?"

"I- I- Yes!"

Jacob grinned and hugged me. My hands flopped to my sides. How was I going to dump Edward? What had I just done?

"Time for school."

I looked at the ground and we walked to the car and got in. The drive to school was silent. Jacob had the radio on and he was lip singing the lyrics to each song that was played. We finally arrived at school and I looked out the window. Angela spotted me getting out of the car.

"Bella!"

I looked over at her and smiled then turned back to look at Jacob. "Bye."

"Bye Bells." He kissed my forehead.

The time had come. Like every school day in chemistry class, there was always one empty seat left, and that was next to Edward. I took a deep breath and walked over to him. His face looked extra cheerful today. "Hi." I mumbled.

"Bella."

"Yes Edward." I replied as I set up my books for the class that was about to begin.

"I have something to ask you."

"Yes."

"Well, are you and Jacob... more than just friends? I've seen you two together quite a bit and it's making me concerned."

"Yes." What else was I supposed to say? I was supposed to dump Edward and this would be the easy way to do it. I mean, I didn't want to dump Edward but I promised Jacob. Shit. What am I saying? I love Edward.

"Well no actually. Um-" I paused to think about what I would say next. "We used to date. Now we are just really close."

"Okay that's good. I was getting worried."

I pulled a fake smile and started to write down the notes the teacher was writing on the board.

"Did you ditch him?" Jacob mentioned in the car on the way to the beach the next morning. It was a weekend but we decided it was nice weather to go to the beach for the day.

"Well…"

"You didn't did you?"

"No, not exactly." I looked in the opposite direction and out the window and read the signs of shops we passed by. When there were no more shops I looked back at Jacob.

Jacob looked upset and hurt. I stared at him and he kept looking at the road in front of us, ignoring me. "Jacob. I was thinking about it and well, I guess I love him."

"Bella! _I_ love you!"

"I love you too."

"Your being selfish now Bella."

I turned on the radio to break the silence. Jacob looked at me and he turned it off.

"Bella." There was a pause as he took a deep breath. "I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now." I stared at him and nodded. "Well… I told you what imprinting was didn't I?" I again nodded. " Bella. I've imprinted on you. I love you and I guess, I always will. We're made for each other."

I looked away and I could feel my cheeks burning up. My heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was going to burst through my chest. Without thinking I wrapped my arms around Jacobs neck and pressed my lips against his. He wasn't trying. I thought, as I kissed him, why he wasn't kissing me back? Jacob suddenly pushed me off him. "Bella!" He gasped. "I'm driving!" Jacob repositioned the car on the right side of the road. I blushed. How have I could have been so stupid?

When we arrived at the beach, Jacob took my hand and we ran to the shoreline. "C'mon, let's go for a swim." Jacob kissed my lips and then jumped into the water. I saw his head pop up from under the water from quite far out. Jacob signalled for me to join him. I stripped off and dived in. The water was cool and refreshing. The silence was like music to my ears. When I went up to the surface to take a breath, Edward was there, looking straight into my eyes. He was smiling his crooked smile. Wait, Edward? Why was Edward at the beach with me and Jacob. "Edward?" I whispered.

"Bella… It's Jacob." I rubbed my eyes and there was Jacob except he was slowly swimming further and further away from me. "You really do love him. Your seeing Edward wherever you go. Your obsessed!"

"It's called love!" I shouted. I ducked my head underwater and I could feel tears starting to well up in my eyes. I swam in the direction of the shore. When I got out, I put on my clothes and dropped on to the sand. I burst into tears. I peeked through my hands that were covering my face to see Jacob getting out of the water. He looked angry, so angry that he could have just burst into flames right in front of me. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes. It looked like he was trying to calm himself down and then I blinked and he was a werewolf. I stood up, my legs slightly shaky and my whole body covered in sand.

"Jacob! What are you doing?" I yelled out to him. He glared at me and then ran off in the direction of the forest.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE... i love feedback**

* * *


	3. Vampire Hate

_**Jacobs POV**_

* * *

I don't know what got over me. It was like a powerful rush of exhilaration running though my flesh and bones. Even though I _did_ want to do this, it would be impossible to stop my self. The air rushing past my face was cool and refreshing, making my fur move in all directions. My breathing was out of control and my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I tried to swallow the knot forming in my throat. I had to do this. I had no choice.

I kept running through, dodging trees and bushes as I rushed through the forest. What am I saying... I don't have a choice? Of course I have a choice, but of course my choice was to put an end to this Edward Cullen. I could only just see the Cullen's house through the thick amount of trees surrounding me. The way the trees were curved in oddly shaped positions made it look like they could collapse on you any minute.

When I reached the front door of the house, I changed back to human form and then knocked on the wooden door. A pale faced and blonde haired vampire answered. She stared at me up and down. I could see her nose scrunch up and I did the same just to bug her. She did smell bad.

"Hello..." She said, raising an eyebrow. She looked impressed by my six pack. I stared at her and her eyes immediately looked away and she awkwardly coughed. What a filthy bloodsucker, perverting on a werewolf.

"Jacob." I finished her sentence even though she wasn't going to say my name after the hello anyway. "I am here for Edward."

"Edward?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Oh okay, I'll go get him for you."

She walked away, leaving me standing at the door. "Who's at the door Rosalie?" A voice yelled out from upstairs. "A... Jacob!" She yelled out from the start of the stairs. Obviously she was too lazy to walk up and speak to the person face to face. She looked at me and hissed. Obviously she could hear my thoughts. I decided to keep my mind quiet for the while. "He want's to talk to you!" Edward started to walk down the stairs as Rosalie walked out of the room, giving me the evil eye as she walked out.

"Take your time." I said impatiently as Edward finished walking down the last two steps. He looked at me as if to say 'who do you think you are?' I shot him a smug look.

"What do you want?"

"I want Bella, that's what."

"Look...Jacob." He scrunched up his nose as he said my name. "Let Bella decide."

"She can't have two boyfriend you leech!"

He shrugged and walked past me, purposely knocking my shoulder. I snarled.

"I know how we can solve this problem."

"How?"

"Let's settle this... with a fight."

"I don't think that's necessary."

I changed into wolf form and growled at him. He backed away, not really looking worried as such but getting ready for an unexpected pounce. I started to circle him, my eyes were locked with his. Edward pulled his shirt off. His muscles on his arms were small his six pack was no match against mine. He cracked his neck and lifted his arms into a stretching position. This was going to be easy. He hissed. I forgot he could read my mind. I laughed smugly.

"Bring it on!" Edward said through his teeth as we started to circle each other. His eyes suddenly turned from gold to black. I don't know what it means but he didn't look happy with black eyes. Suddenly, I blinked my eyes, and Edward was behind me. He pounced on my back, holding on by grabbing tufts of fur. He lowered his head, his teeth in a read position. I knew what he was going to do so I used my muscles to flip him off, he flew into a tree and when I turned to see what I had accomplished, he was lying on the ground. I walked forward, he opened his eyes and he tried to get up, but I could see he was pain. This is the end for Edward Cullen.

I pounced. His eyes widened as I landed on him. I felt his chest deflate. My claws ripped through his tough, smooth skin. His skin was as hard as a rock but my claws managed to get through it. I sunk my teeth into his neck and shook my head to get them in deeper. I let go and walked backwards. He was long gone.

"Jacob! What have you done!?" A familiar voice cried from behind me. I wasn't expecting her to come find me. How was I going to explain what was lying in front of me? I changed into human form as Bella ran over to the dead Edward and collapsed on top of him. She burst into tears. It was like some part of me was connected to her because I felt her pain.

"Bella, calm down."

"How can I calm down! You killed him!"

"I did it for you!"

"What!? Killing someone I love is your idea of a special gift?"

"No Bella, that's not what I mean."

I walked over to her and tried to lift her from her crouched position over the dead body. She flopped, like she was made of rubber.

"Edward! Can you hear me!?" Bella yelled as she shook the body furiously.

"Bella-"

"Shut up Jacob!"

What had I done? I wanted Bella to love me. It was obvious now. She loved Edward more than me. I should have just walked away, before something like this happened. I can't help my self can I? Stupid _stupid_ Jacob.


End file.
